valtoracademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ella Lovegood
"Yeah I'm Ella Lovegood. My mum told me to keep the last name, Lovegood because it would do me good. Thats all she ever told me though." ''-Ella to Tucker Smith.'' Ella Juliet Lovegood was born on May 8th, 1997 in London, England to Luna and Ralph Sccamander. Her mother put Ella's last name as Lovegood believing in would do the girl good someday in which it did some good and some bad. As a young girl Ella spent her days wandering the home, a large victorian style home or she was down by the creek with other children who lived nearby. At the age of three her mother gave birth to Lorcan and Lysander. Two happy baby boys who were fraternal twins. The only resemblence they show are their blonde hair and blue eyes. Ella loved them both and her mother trusted the girl at the age of five to stay home alone with the boys for an hour or so. The family has always been trusting, something Ella has shown since a young age of two. The twins were often mischevious whereas Ella was the quiet one, sitting in windowsills to read or in her room listening to music softly. She has never been the loud one of their home and most likely will never be. When Ella was five her father lost his job and found one in the state of New York. Luna was at first resistant to move to New York as there was so much action but they did. The Ministry in the states in very much more laid back than in Europe, they were even allowe to use magic in New York which was a particular favorite. Since New York provided so much magic it would've appeared that over half the residents in Manattan were witches and wizards. A lot of them looked the Veela but it was just celebrities. Ella was mesmerized by New York and they stayed there until she was eleven. At the age of eleven Ella had shown many many signs of magic. She loved magic, having been raised by a pureblooded family. They had taught her magic too by reading the spell books of Hogwarts together or simply taking small trips to Diagon Alley by apparation. That had been Ella's tenth birthday, a trip to Diagon Alley and touring the Ministry which was quite amazing. She loved those type of things, tours and learning were some of her favorites. By eleven they had contacted a few different magic schools. Alecto Academy seemed nice and was very close to home but Luna had heard about Valtor Academy by some friends who had gone there. The school sounded very trusting and lovely so of course this was for Ella. They enrolled the young girl in Valtor Academy where she was taught for a week until the family moved to London for a slight job changed. Here Ella went to Hogwarts and met Addison Lionheart and Isobella Lestrange. The three got together very well and somehow sweet, innocent Ella was sorted into Slytherin. A house that fit more Isobella who had gotten sorted into Ravenclaw as she was very intelligent. Addison was in Gryffindor, many days followed where the three would just sit together in silence. They were misfits except Isobella had many friends. A few who Ella didn't like (well she didn't like most of them) but she dealt with it. At the end of their first year Isobella transfered to Salem Witch Academy and Addison was expelled from Hogwarts. Ella stayed at Hogwarts though, lonely and befriended and older boy named Sam Rue who had a younger brother Ella's own age. The two got to know each other very well and soon were dating, the whole second year and part of her third. After second year (which was very boring) she and Sam transfered to Valtor Academy in Michigan. It was wonderful there because Addison came and Isobella was there already, a reunion. Half way through her third year though she found Sam cheating on her with a girl in Klieger, one of the Valtor houses. The two broke up like any normal couple would and Ella was single for a while. She didn't fancy many boys at school like she had with Sam who seemed to be her everything but turned out to be nothing. Of course Ella wanted a boyfriend but she wanted a break for a bit too. Maybe Sam had been too much to handle, he seemed preferably happy with Romilda now too. It just wasn't meant to be. So Ella consulted the library for many things. Her friends studied there and it was a nice quiet place. The library seemed to become Ella's best friend instead of the usual ones. In a week it would become the favourite place for her. September 14,2011 terror struck. Probably the same kind of terror her parents had felt just three days earlier, ten years earlier too. Ella received and email and school was taking a slight break so all the children kept in touch using mobile devices and such. Damian Irving had meant a lot to Ella and the minute she read the email everything broke down. He had died from heart failure and wasn't coming back. She cried for days and wouldn't talk to Addison who had sent her the email. Everything was coming to a close. As school started again Ella missed a lot about him. His voice, the jokes, his smile and laughter. Him in general. She wondered how well she'd known him. Well? Hopefully so. So as school began the Tournaments did to. First was the Pocombatie Qudditch Tournament. Ella was seeker for her house but Klieger lost. The dance brought life to everyone once more. It was filled with drama as Sam claimed his love for Ella again and kissed her. They got together but she was infuriated when he cheated again, making a vow to never trust him again. Next was more tournaments. Most were dangerous and you couldn't use magic or meet others. Most could lead to death. No one died by everyone came dangerously close to it. Ella fought a ware wolf and almost got bitten but survived luckily to not be bitten. After this the war at Valtor began. Death Eaters had risen again and wanted their revenge. Attacking Valtor Castle seemed legit. Three children were killed. 100 people were deathly injured. Everyone was scared in someway. Sam had nearly died in the war. It had been long and required the castle to have much work redone. The whole hospital was nearly blown to pieces it had nearly killed all it's occupants. The Habena Friendship banquet was the last thing before graduation. Here is where Ella met Adam Turow. Adam introduced himself politely to Ella and the two just clicked. It was that natural reaction of two birds falling in love. Ella and Adam got together that night after falling in love together. Everyone danced and was happy. Just before graduation everything changed though. Ella decided to switch houses and switched to Pocombatie. It fit her but she and Isobella plus Addison had gotten into a huge fight. Ella felt that the three had been drifting apart slowly. Isobella had been spending more and more time with Gracie Vam Arden. Addison and Ella stayed friends but without Isobella there it wasn't the same. The three broke apart. A midnight gathering on the beach. Sounds fantastic and it looked wonderful. This is where everything went wrong. Ella and Ashlee Vandora had found the surfboards and gone for a few waves to surf during the party. Ella was surfing freely one moment and the next she falls. A sharp rock impact to her head messes everything up. Adam stands above her and Ella remembers nothing. She had Amnesia. Her memories are gone. Everything is gone. Category:People Category:Females Category:Students Category:Pocombatie